Emotional Affair
by Castrophic
Summary: Set after the phone call in Hi Society. What would happen if Lily and Rufus started an emotional affair behind their partners backs?


Lily tried not to be jealous, after all she had Bart, but being picked over by her first love for his on again, off again wife, that hurt. Lily had class however. She was able to pull herself together and walk out of the loft with her head held high. Lily went home determined to restart her life.

Lily was competitive but she appreciated that Rufus was making a go of it with their children's mother. She respected his decision, may not agree with it, but definitely respected. It was because of this that she was able to make the decision to no longer pursue him from that moment. And she truly hadn't expected to ever hear from him again

She hadn't counted on one thing however. That she was not going to be the first one to make a move.

It was ironic in some ways that Alison was right about emotional affairs being dangerous. It all started over again when she got that phone call.

* * *

Lily's heart skipped when she saw Rufus's name on the caller ID. She was at the Debutante Ball and this was the last thing she was expecting. She'd not heard from Rufus in several weeks. Raising her eyebrows briefly she answered the call.

"We're not supposed to talk, remember?" She couldn't help herself.

"I had to. Your mother came to see me and she mentioned something about why you left me all those years ago" Rufus sounded so lost.

"Oh." Lily paused, "Yes well. She made me an offer I couldn't refuse... And I wasn't strong enough then."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rufus voice hitched

"Oh come on, you never would have understood."

"But if I had known you hadn't actually left me for him, I mean maybe-" Lily's smile vanished from her face. She wished he could know how devastated she had been.

"Listen, don't— Don't say it. Don't even think it." Lily was serious, she couldn't forgive herself to have him doubt it all.

Rufus managed to reply to her "I can't help myself. I never should have let you let me go."

The line went dead. Lily breathed deeply and held the phone to her shoulder, closing her eyes briefly. She should have known that her mother was nothing if not manipulative. This time however she couldn't argue as it was all true. She heard her daughter's laughter and turned, looking over the balcony. She couldn't help but smile as she watched her daughter and Rufus' son having a magical time.

Lily watched until her daughter and Dan left the hall. She felt that she was going back in time. She knew she'd regret this but couldn't help herself. She got out her mobile phone and sent Rufus a message: I wish you'd fought for me

* * *

Rufus was almost back at the loft when he got the text message. He couldn't help a smile spreading across his face. _Just friends Rufus, just friends_ he had to remind himself when he felt a tingling sensation spread across his body.

He arrived back at the loft and found that Allison had invited several people from the exhibition. They were all discussing the opening and how well it went.

Allison stood and came over to him, "Hey where did you end up at? I was starting to get worried." She reached up and kissed him gently on the lips.

"I was just getting some fresh air. It was a crazy night. Where are the kids?"

"Well Dan's still out with Serena. Jenny's gone to Eric's." Rufus began to interupt, annoyed. "I know what you are thinking but I told her to go. She needs someone who understands her at the moment and, to tell you the truth, I don't." Allison's face betrayed how disappointed she was in her daughter.

Rufus sighed. "Don't stress. She has people who love her. She'll come good again."

"Since when did you get so wise about women?" Allison laughed gently. "Now come over and let's discuss just how well went tonight!"

* * *

Rufus lay in bed later that night unable to sleep. Allison was gently breathing away. He was feeling so torn between his wife and his first love. It was almost 2am when he heard a vibrate from his phone. It was a message from Lily: Are you awake?

Rufus crept out from the covers, grabbed his plaid dressing gown and the house phone. He looked around and ended up going into Dan's room. He dialled her number.

"Hey," Lily couldn't help smiling, she'd only sent the message a few minutes earlier

"Hey" Rufus's voice was gravelly from lack of use the last few hours.

Lily closed her eyes, "I... I thought I'd see how you went tonight. You missed a great ball"

Rufus laughed huskily "I'm sure that they wouldn't have let me in at the door if I'd tried. Something about not being high enough in society for a debutante ball. Plus I'm sure that Cece would have sicc'd security onto me."

Lily let his voice wash over her. She hadn't heard anything back from her text message earlier and had been tense since. She breathed a sigh of relief that it felt as comfortable as always. "Well you know Cece..." The comment hung there.

"Yes well I learnt more about her than I expected today... and about you too. I'm sorry Lil"

Lily opened her eyes in shock, "Why on earth are you sorry? I left us so badly. I ran away from us"

"I wish you were here... or me there or anything. I wish I could see you."

"Rufus-" Lily warned. She was not strong enough to resist him. "I shouldn't have messaged you."

"And I shouldn't have called but I did. Why did you Lil" Rufus begged. "And don't lie to me.. please"

"I wanted to see how you were... well that's not strictly true. I know that we're meant to keep our distance but when you called..."

"I had to know, I had to ask you."

Lily pulled herself together, "Anyway now that's in the open we can move on."

Rufus groaned when he heard her voice change to the business like tone that she employed. He knew this was her defence mechanism. "Lily I want to define us, our relationship." He definitely didn't miss the slight intake of air when he said this.

"Rufus, you know that your wife has told you that you can't have a relationship with me, not of any form." As much as it hurt her to say this Lily knew that this was the only course of action.

Rufus had been so caught in their conversation he'd almost forgotten Allison. He closed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair. "I'd better go. Night Lily"

"Wait-" The phone line was dead in her hand. Lily wished she'd never opened her mouth. She paused then sent him a text: Can we be friends?

A few minutes later she got a text back: I would love that.

She smiled and turned off the light, snuggling under the covers contentedly.

* * *

Rufus knew that he was a fool. Here he was with a wife at home and here he was out the front in the courtyard at the Palace Hotel, hoping to catch sight of Lily.

"Rufus?" Lily was shocked to see him. She'd spoke to him four days earlier and hadn't really expected to hear from him once he'd come to his senses.

Rufus jumped then swung around trying to appear casual, "Hi Lil, I was just in the area and thought, well hoped to see whether you'd be free for a coffee." His heart raced as a slow smile spread across her face. She was gorgeous, even wearing a thick jacket.

"You were in the area?" She paused before rushing on, "Well I need to go up to the apartment and get ready. I've got a function to attend in," checks her watch, "an hour and a half." Lily hated watching Rufus's face fall, "How about you come up for a coffee. Serena and Eric aren't home until tonight so it'll be fine."

Rufus's heart felt like it restarted. _Friends Rufus, friends_, he repeated his mantra in his mind. "Sounds good."

Lily caught sight of the glint in his eyes and already began to regret her decision. They headed in, keeping a respectable distance. She entered the Penthouse elevator arguing with herself about why she was doing this to herself. Her hands were shaking as she tried to insert the key. She could smell Rufus's scent right behind her. She felt him move closer and could almost feel the heat radiating off of his body. Lily couldn't stop the mental images from flooding her memory and groaned slightly

Rufus looked over at her and could tell immediately that she was having some.. um.. difficulties. He felt that he'd better put her out of her misery. He placed his hand over hers and together they slipped the key in the slot. His groin tightened as he heard her breath hitch and he was so close to pressing himself against her. Rufus repeated his mantra once more and stepped back. He knew that this was a bad idea the second he'd gotten on the subway and this was making him realise it even further.

Lily shook herself and opened the door up. She stepped to the side to allow Rufus in. He brushed against her, involuntary she took a quick look. He was ready for her and that realisation made heat flood through her.

"Coffee's through here." Lily lead him through the front sitting room down the hall and into the kitchenette and dining area. The place was really nice for a hotel room however it was still obviously a hotel room.

Lily took out the plunger and coffee beans. Rufus caught sight of the grinder and set it up. Lily reached over and poured the beans in. She couldn't help but smile. It always felt good to be in the kitchen with Rufus. She left him to grind the beans whilst she went and slipped off her shoes in her room, took off her coat, leaving a simple gold silk dress showing and took her hair down. By the time she returned the smell of coffee was floating through the apartment. The plunger was on the table and Rufus was opening all the cabinets looking for coffee cups. She laughed and pointed at one of the top cupboards. When he went to the one next to it she came over and leant up to open the correct door, half her body pressed against him back.

Rufus could smell her perfume and turned his head slightly, savouring the feel of her breasts pressed against him. He tried to speak but only a croak came out.

"Yes Rufus" Lily asking innocently, moving away with the coffee cups and grabbing spoons out of the drawer.

He blushed slightly mumbled "nothing" and went to the fridge to grab the milk.

Once they were sat down and settled Lily asked him why he was here.

"Well we're friends now aren't we? And I haven't seen you for a while so thought I'd better catch up."

Lily felt very ashamed of her behaviour. She had been trying to seduce him just because it felt good to know that he still had feelings for her and he made her feel like a woman. "Well that's true. How have you been?"

"Well and yourself? How's Bart?" Rufus managed to hide the bitterness that he felt talking about him. He knew he didn't have the right to feel like this.

"He's well. Away on business at the moment as usual." Lily tried to sound nonchalant about this.

Rufus could only manage a "hmmmm" and the conversation progressed. They spoke about the kids, about his work, about her work on the school committee, basically everything but Allison or Bart.

Lily jumped up suddenly, "look at the time, I have to get ready or I'll be late." She began to tidy up.

"Leave it! I'll do that while you go and get changed," Rufus grabbed the coffee mug out of her hands and ushered her away. He heard her bedroom door shut down the hall and gathered up the spoons and plunger and placed them on the sink. He was just putting the milk away when he heard a very timid voice coming from the hall.

"Rufus?"

He moved out of the kitchen and down the hall. There was Lily with her head poking out of a doorway. He had to laugh at the absurd look on her face. "What?" He asked warily.

Feeling like an idiot Lily grabbed him hand and pulled him in the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. "In case the kids get home," she said in response to the raised eyebrows. She was still in her gold dress, a blue strapless number draped over the bed. Lily adverted her eyes, "My dress zipper is stuck." She looked up at him defiantly and then away quickly.

Rufus would have laughed if the situation was not so uncomfortable. "Turn around."

Lily did so and was facing the mirror. She watched him fascinated. She gasped as him warm hands came in contact with her shoulders. He kept one on her shoulder whilst the other slid down the section of bare back to the zipper. "You have goose bumps" he whispered. Her nipples tightened as his hand on her shoulder involuntarily rubbed back and forth. Rufus pulled gently on the zip, trying to ignore how soft her skin felt in his hands. It wouldn't budge. He frowned slightly and tugged harder, then repeatedly. He moved his other hand to the top of the dress whilst he pulled down with the other. It unzipped a bit. Lily had her eyes closed by this point. It felt like torture having his hands on her. She heard the zip give way a little and mentally wished this could hurry up. She was in this moment of sweet torture when the zip finally giving way properly. She shivered as Rufus pulled the zip down, his knuckles skimming her back. He undid it all the way to her underwear line and she shivered. Rufus couldn't imagine anything more erotic. He couldn't resist sliding his hand back up her back to her shoulder, joining the other one. Two flimsy straps were there and he rubbed his hand along them, placing his fingers underneath and slowly began to pull them to side of her shoulders.

"Rufus." Lily groaned out loud. He looked up and stared at her eyes in the mirror then deliberately slid the straps down her arms. Lily felt the dress begin to fall and reached up to hold it in place. "Rufus what are you doing?"

He didn't answer just looked down and kissed the side of her neck. He then began to trace patterns gently with his tongue while his hands came up and circled her waist. She sighed and stepped back into him, feeling his cock press against her firmly. He groaned, the noise muffled by her neck and she pressed against him harder. He grabbed her hips and pulled her back hard. A fine sweat was already forming over both of them.

Lily's mobile rang. They jumped and hurriedly stepped away from each other, slightly panting. Lily shook herself and, still holding the dress, grabbed the phone. "Lily here" she was proud that her voice managed to sound normal and not breathless, "Oh Doreen! I'm just running late. I'll be there in 20 minutes." Lily looked at the time and was horrified to see that she was meant to be there half an hour earlier.

"I'm sorry Rufus. I've got to get ready." Lily apologised with her voice.

Rufus was still in shock, he'd cheated on his wife with Lily. "I'd better go. It would definitely be best if I left." He managed to get out. "I'll show myself out."

Lily felt so confused to watch Rufus go. On one hand she was relieved but on the other she was now incredibly horny and disappointed. She quickly shimmied out the dress and rushed to get ready.

Rufus stood at Lily's front door, head leaning against it feeling incredibly stupid. He should have known that he and Lily could never be just friends.

* * *

Over a week later Rufus hadn't heard anything from Lily. He felt it was best that he didn't speak with her either. He could understand why Allison had told him to pick between her and Lily.

He was still on the couch reading when Dan came in. "Hey Dad, I need a favour."

Rufus looked up from the book he was reading, "Hmmm?"

"I've been asked by school to volunteer a parent for the Social coming up in two weeks."

"What? No! Can't you ask your mother?" Rufus was horrified by the prospect.

"I did ask Mom but she said there was no way she was going to doing such a role when she is in the middle of her latest art escapade. Come on Dad. You only have to go to the meeting and see what needs to be done. Just pick out something easy." Dan asked.

Rufus was torn, he wanted to desperately ask if Lily was going to be there but didn't want anyone to know that he was interested in this piece of information. "Surely with the amount of money I pay for this school they can survive without input from me."

"Yeah everyone's parents have been involved with the social committee to some extent. It was suggested by the principal that it would be best if it was my parents turn." Dad raised his eyebrows in mock horror.

Rufus couldn't help but laugh. "Okay fine, when is the meeting?"

"Well it's actually tonight. At the school in the conference room. In about 1 hour. Thanks Dad! Gotta run" Dan left the loft extremely quickly before Rufus could change his mind.

Rufus grizzled for a moment about his manipulative son. He thought briefly of calling Lily and giving her a warning but decided against it. He didn't want to call her in case she wasn't actually going to be there. He forced himself out of the couch and headed off to the bedroom to get ready.

* * *

One hour later Rufus found himself peeking his head into the conference room trying not to look too obvious about searching for Lil. All he was able to see was about 20 people, male and female all milling around the coffee table. Breathing a sigh of relief he entered the room and began socialising. He was just getting himself a cup of coffee when from the main doors behind him Lily entered.

"Sorry I'm late everyone. Let's get down to business." Lily stated and directed people towards the circle of chairs.

Rufus spun around when he heard her voice. Dismay ran through his body. He should have known she'd be impossible to avoid, especially when the school was involved. Everyone headed with their beverages towards the seats. Rufus dragged his feet slightly. Lily was sitting down opposite to the last available chair by the time he reached the circle. He watched as she lifted her head up and shock ran across her face.

Lily recovered quickly from her shock and introduced. "Well Rufus, nice of you to join us. Everyone this is Rufus Humphrey."

Rufus gave a "Hi" and did the general nod and wave around the room. His eyes came back and landed on Lily. She was already looking quite flushed and was staring down at her paperwork. Rufus suspected that it was intentional. She was wearing a low cut v-neck style shirt and cream pants. From where he was sitting across the room Rufus could catch a hint of cleavage as she bent over her notes. He felt a tightening in his pants and quickly adverted his eyes to the ceiling.

Lily's mind was racing with why Rufus had attended, well, her territory. She couldn't work why he would be here unless he wanted to see her. She pulled together her composure and got the meeting underway.

Rufus sat across from her, only 10 feet separating them. He studied Lily as she spoke to everyone around the room. Every now and then she would glance at him. She appeared to be getting more and more flustered as the meeting went on. His eyes strayed down from her face, to her breasts then to her legs, hidden beneath those wretched pants. Rufus couldn't help wondering how long it would take to get her out of them. He shook himself and blushed as soon as he'd realised how quickly his thoughts had strayed. He glanced back over at Lily and she was staring at him intensely. He gave a small smile and then turned to accept the a copy of the paperwork that was travelling around the circle.

Lily couldn't wait for this meeting to be over. She was beginning to get infuriated with Rufus. How dare he turn up unexpectedly, stare at her all night long and then smirk at her! She hated feeling like she was losing control and this always happened when he was involved. She looked down at him and realised that his paperwork was positioned over his... private area. Lily couldn't help but wonder whether he was getting turned on. This thought made a wave of heat wash over her and she had to refocus her mind on listened to what another parent was saying. _Please let this meeting be over soon_, she begged mentally.

* * *

Finally the meeting was over. The table on the side was now surrounded by people having coffee and discussing the meeting. Rufus sat at his chair still looking at the paperwork. He'd agreed to help out with the Entertainment side for the Social. Lily stood and he glanced up and watched as she strode over to him

"Why are you here?" She hissed at him, bending slightly to be more discrete.

Rufus couldn't help but get agitated, "Dan advised that it was suggested to him by the principal that one of his parents should be here. Would you rather Allison?"

Two parts of that stopped Lily for a moment, one that he was not there for her, and two, the thought that Allison could have come. She wasn't sure how to response so said simply, "No." She thought for a moment then her hand rested on his shoulder and she leant over to speak in his ear, "I'm definitely glad that it was you who came."

Rufus involuntary reached up and placed his hand over her, "Me too... You're looking very well Lil." He noticed that a shiver ran through her body as he whispered this in her ear.

"I'd better go and socialise." Lily said, standing up. A wave of desire had flooded through her and she was now feeling quite hazy. She had to stop this before it got out of control. Rufus kept his hand on hers, holding it to his shoulder.

"Will I see you after the meeting?" He asked.

She moved her hand out of his. "No, Bart is picking me up and I don't think it'd be wise that you stay around." She looked sideways at him. He had a glint in his eye that concerned her greatly. It usually meant her was thinking tempting thoughts. She grabbed his hand on his shoulder once more, "Please Rufus, I think it would be best if you left." With this she let go and headed to the coffee table to join the other parents.

Rufus sat still for a several minutes trying to get his body under control. Every time that woman came close he felt like he was going to lose control of his actions. All he wanted was to lay her down and make new memories with her. He groaned, this was not helping to get his body under control. He felt that it was best if he left. He glanced up at the table but couldn't catch sight of Lily. He headed towards the exit, his papers clutched in front of him.

He glanced up and down the hallway but still couldn't see her. _I'm just wanting to say goodbye_, he told himself. He was almost at the main entrance of the building when he saw a movement out of the corner of his eye down another corridor. It was Lily, she was leaning against a locker, arms crossed. "Lil?"

Lily stood up straight quickly and unfolded her arms to her side. "Rufus? I was just getting some fresh air. What are you doing?"

"I'm heading off, I was just coming to say goodbye." He approached her until he was next to her. He placed a shoulder on the locker, facing her.

Lily relaxed and leant her back against the locker again, "You frustrate me so much Rufus." She said quietly.

He looked at her in surprise. "I do?" He laughed, "You're the one making me feel like I'm going insane. I should be staying away from you but I can't seem to."

Lily couldn't help but laugh, "It's like we're 20 again isn't it?"

Rufus went serious, "It is but some things have changed and others, well others have stayed the same." Lily's head turned to look at him. He leant over and gently kissed her soft lips. The effect was instantaneous, Lily responded back quickly, mouth parting as his tongue caressed hers. He couldn't help a moan from escaping. His hand quickly reached over and grabbed her by her waist, she turned side on to the locker, facing him to get a better angle. He crushed her body against him, her breasts crushed against his chest. She made a whimpering noise and his cock hardened further, if that was even possible.

"Oh Rufus," She moaned into his mouth. Her hands wandered down from his neck , down his chest and back up to his hair.

"Lil, you feel so good," He moved his mouth to her neck and started to suckle and bite. She moaned loudly and arch her back, giving him better access. His hand came up and cupped her breast through the cloth.

Footsteps echoed down the hallway, making them jump apart. "Ah there you are Mrs Van der Woodsen!" It was one of the parents. "Everyone is heading off." He looked at the two of them curiously but wisely didn't say anything.

"Thank you Gary, Rufus and I were just discussing.. ah" Lily felt stumped for words.

Rufus jumped in, "Our kids, they're friends with each other."

"Yes, that's it," Lily could have smacked her forehead at the lame excuse.

"Okay then," Gary stated, "I'll see you back at the room shortly then." And he wandered off.

"Oh god," Lily groaned, "That was so very obvious."

"Shhh, don't stress." Rufus tried to gather her into his arms but she pushed him away.

"No Rufus, this is my territory. These people are notoriously bad gossipers. Before you know it the world will know that we were making out on school property!" Lily ground out, frustrated that she had been caught out once again. "You'd better go now."

The mood had been completely spoilt by the interruption. Watching Lily stress out put Rufus on edge. "Okay Lil." He leant in and gently pecked the side of her mouth, unable to resist gently touching her lips with his tongue.

She returned his kiss at the same time then gently pushed him away. "I'll speak to you later." With this she walked away back down the corridor to the conference room.

Rufus stepped out to the main corridor and watched as she headed off, disappointment and guilt flooding through him.

* * *

Lily finished off with the farewells and was ensuring that she had gathered everything up when she heard footsteps heading towards the door, _Rufus_, she thought hopefully. Bart stepped through the doorway and Lily had to quickly keep the disappointment from showing on her face.

"How'd it go Lily?" Bart's deep voice did cause her reactions but it just wasn't the same as Rufus's.

"Quite well Bart, quite well." She said with a soft smile on her face. Bart offered her his arm and she linked hers through his and they left the room and headed out towards the car, back to her hotel room.

* * *

In the shadows at the front of the school Rufus watched in dismay as Bart and Lily exited the building. He had his arm around her and she had laid her head onto his chest. Rufus felt like such a fool. Lily was obviously happy, just undecided was all. He decided that enough was enough and headed home to work at his own relationship with his wife. He felt that he definitely owed her that.

* * *

Two weeks passed and things were not good between Allison and Rufus. It all began when she borrowed his phone and discovered his text messages to Lily about being friends. This caused a massive blow up between them. Rufus groaned whenever he recalled their yelling matches. Then she heard that he had been at the school with her, thank god that the kiss hadn't come out, as Allison was already furious enough.

_'Why is it that you can't stay away from her?' Allison had yelled. 'You were given the choice to pick her or me ! Do you regret that?'_

Then if things couldn't get any worse she caught him later that night on the phone to her. Allison had gone to bed early. It was a Saturday night and both Dan and Jenny were out. His mobile phone rang when he was still on the couch watching a DVD. He looked at the caller ID and his heart skipped when he realised that it was Lily. He contemplated whether or not to answer but idiocy won over and he had opened the phone.

"We shouldn't be speaking Lil."

"It's not about that Rufus. I was wondering whether you have seen Serena. I'm trying to reach her but she's not answering her phone." Lily's concern had been evident.

"No I haven't seen her. I had assumed that she was going out with Dan. He left about 45 mins ago."

"She hasn't been home since last night and hasn't told me what she's planning on doing. Did Dan say he was seeing her?"

"Well he did say that was his plan so I'm assuming that they are together."

"Oh thank god. I get so frustrated with her at times. She's so secretive nowadays. If she with him then that's fine. I just wish she'd tell me what she was doing."

Rufus had to laugh. "Wasn't it only a few months ago that you were trying to convince me that Serena didn't need another boyfriend? Now you're acting as though he's a saint!"

Lily had to smile, "Yeah well sometimes I am proven wrong, very rarely though." She felt much more relieved now that she knew that Serena was in safe hands. "How are you?"

Rufus felt instantly the change in tone of the conversation. "I'm fine, Allison and I, well haven't been going the greatest but I'm sure things will be fine. How are you and Bart?"

A thrill of hope struck Lily suddenly. "Bart, hmmm. Well we're on and then we're off. I honestly don't know where I stand some days. But I'm sure we'll work it out" She hurriedly added.

Rufus considered the added on comment. "Do you think things would be different if we weren't so stubborn?" He asked seriously.

"Rufus, I don't know. I need security in my life. I've been single for a while now and I need someone in my life who can commit and won't change his mind." Lily moved from her couch down the hall to her bedroom, not wanting for Eric to overhear this conversation. She felt the mood change.

"Are you saying I can't commit to you?"

"Well we kiss and then things are going so well for us then the next thing your wife is back in town and suddenly I'm out of the picture. Then you call me within days and now everything that has been happening in the last few weeks. Surely you can understand my confusion?" Lily laid out everything bothering her.

"Well Lil, you were with Bart then and you're with Bart now. What am I supposed to think of you either. You haven't shown that you want to be with me-" A cough interrupted Rufus's spiel. He looked up to see Allison glaring at him with abject fury shown across her face. "I gotta go." Rufus hung up and the fights began again.

* * *

Lily had been moody since the conversation with Rufus. She had opened her heart to him and the next thing she knew he was hanging up on her with no explanation. Serena noticed and had been acting as though she was walking on egg shells around her. She spoke with Dan about it. He was feeling pretty down himself, his parents had officially broken up.

"I'm really concerned about Mom. I know that she isn't the most open person but she's acting as though she's PMSing for that last 4 days. It's awful. I open my mouth and she bites my head off!" Serena complained to Dan over the phone.

"I know the feeling, Dad's been the same since he and mom split. I still can't find out why they broke up but it'd been coming ever since Mom went away for the Summer. It's like living with the most depressed person known to man." Dan was lying on his bed, throwing a tennis ball against the garage door.

Serena got up and headed out to the kitchen to get a glass of water. "It's awful when parents split but trust me it does settle down. I'm sure that Rufus will be fine and at least they'll be happy if they are apart. It's better than fighting all the time." Serena took the glass of water and headed back to her room.

Lily sat frozen at the dining table. _Rufus and Allison had split?_ She was in shock. Lily picked up her phone to call Rufus when she thought better of it. He would have called her if he'd wanted to speak to her.

Back in her room Serena was still talking with Dan. "How about we organise a dinner with some family and friends, try to cheer him up? Surely something to distract him would work well."

Dan considered it carefully. "Well I don't know. It seems like something that you guys would do, not so much my Dad."

"Trust me. He'll love it. Keep it really simple and only get people he likes to come. Show him he's still got family and friends who love him." Serena was really getting into the idea of this. "Let me arrange it. We'll hold it at the loft. You'll just need to organise to keep your dad away for a few hours."

Dan had to smile at her enthusiasm, especially as it was about his family, "Okay then - just don't make it fancy at all. He hates stuff like that."

"Yes sir!" Serena mock saluted to herself. "I'll arrange it for Friday night? Gives us 2 days to organise it."

"What do you mean us? I thought I only had to keep dad away for a few hours?"

"True but you'll need to give me candidates and contact details for guests."

"Hang on a moment" Dan put the phone down and went into the lounge. He quickly peered around. Dad was nowhere to be seen. He quickly grabbed his dad's mobile and snuck back to his room. "Okay got his mobile. Let's have a look at his phonebook." He started going down the list. "Okay ready?" He proceeded to read out two names of his dad's friends. He also added to invite Vanessa too. He got to L and found Lily's number there. "Well we could invite your mom, she's in his phone book."

"Really? I suppose that makes sense. That's just creepy though. I mean those two used to, ew, nope maybe not."

Dan laughed, "Okay continuing on..."

All up they made up a list of about 10 people. Serena finished writing the names down, "Okay I'll do the ring around and see who's free out of this lot. You start to plan how you are going to keep Rufus away."

"And what are you planning on doing for dinner?" Dan asked suspiciously, "From what I hear you can't cook."

"Well I'm offended by that comment but I'm planning on borrowing a chef for the night. I'll just ask my mom and see what she can advise." Serena's voice took on an upper class tone.

Dan laughed, "Okay, okay, I'm sorry to offend you! I'd better go and start plotting. Thanks Serena, I really appreciate this. I wouldn't know what I'd do if I didn't have you to talk to."

* * *

Serena did the ring around and was able to confirm 7 out of the 10 people could make it this Friday. This would leave a party of 11 including the Humphrey's and herself. She headed out to the kitchen for the next bit, "Mom?"

Lily jumped when Serena came in, "Sorry darling, I was just lost in thought." Lily smiled at her.

Serena started to worry that her mom was taking drugs, her moods had been so erratic. "That's okay," She said slowly, "I need a favour, well actually Dan and I need it."

Lily narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "What is it now Serena?"

Serena gave her best innocent face, "Nothing serious Mom. We're planning on throwing a gathering at the Humphrey's this Friday night and I was wondering what you could recommended for a chef on short notice?"

"What's the event for?" Lily went into organising mood, ignoring the way her heart fluttered at the thought of Rufus.

"Well Rufus and Allison have split up and he's been really depressed. Dan's really concerned so I suggested a gathering of friends and family to cheer him up."

Lily smiled at her daughter, "That's extremely thoughtful. Well Rufus wouldn't want anything fancy at all. He hates all of the high society gatherings. A chef or caterer won't be useful there. How about making spaghetti and salad? It's easy and simple."

"Mom you know that I can't cook."

"But I can make that. I've got Rufus's recipe. How many people?" Lily stood up and headed to a drawer and started hunting through.

"Um, it'll be 12 people including you." _Oh shit_, Serena thought. She'd accidently invited her mother.

"Okay that's sorted then. I'll get all the ingredients together and we'll head over there at three thirty." Lily found what she was looking for and turned to Serena suspiciously, "Does Rufus know what's happening?"

Serena squirmed, "Not exactly..."

Lily stopped cold, "I'd better not come. It probably isn't wise to visit at a time like this."

Serena looked at her curiously, "What do you mean?" She paused, "Oh is it 'cos you and Rufus, ew Mom, no I'm sure that it'll be fine." Serena was seeing her mother interested in something other than moping and, although accidental, was determined to keep her in this mood.

Lily was beginning to click on that she'd hadn't been invited in the first place and was now trying to dig herself out of the hole. "No, no that's fine. I'm sure that I have some further things to get finalised for the Social coming up at the school."

Serena saw an opening and jumped, "Well that works out well doesn't it? Rufus is on the committee for Entertainment so you can discuss. Plus as you know I can't cook so I need you there."

Lily melted at the thought of her daughter needing her for anything. "Okay, fine, I'll come and help to make dinner but I'm not staying for the party."

Knowing that she'd got the best she could Serena wisely left it at that, "Sounds good. I'll let Dan know. We're expecting for company to arrive at 7pm on."

Serena left the room leaving Lily to her thoughts.

* * *

Friday afternoon found Lily pacing around the hotel apartment muttering under her breath. He had piles of ingredients on the table as well as plates and cutlery. She had no idea if Rufus had enough equipment to feed a group of 11. Serena walked in the door and Lily pounced, "Is this enough, Doe he have enough tableware to feed 11? What about chairs?"

"Chill mom, it'll be fine! I'm sure he'll have plenty and us youngsters can sit on the couch if there isn't enough room. Come on let's get this all packed." Serena soothed, "I can't believe that you went shopping at an actual grocery store for all of this." She teased.

Lily glared at her daughter. She was not in the mood. She was stressed out and she knew that this was crazy. Why on earth would she offer to make a meal when she was no cook herself. _Rufus is why_, her mind whispered to her. Lily groaned knowing that this was the truth. "Okay let's do this." and she began packing everything into bags.

"Thanks again for this mom." Serena said, giving her a quick hug and kiss. Lily couldn't help but smile.

* * *

"Dan," Serena hissed into her mobile nearly 2 hours later, "We've got an emergency!"

"Calm down, what's going on?" Dan quietly asked, trying not to draw his father's attention without success. They were at the Gallery, having a coffee. Rufus looked at Dan with raised eyebrows. He adverted his head away without being too obvious.

"Well dinner's turning into a disaster, Mom's stressing out and I can't seem to help!" Serena rattled off quickly.

Dan thought quickly. It was 4:30 already and the guests would be arriving in just over 2 hours. He could cook but this was his Dad's recipe. He sighed, "I think we might have to let you-know-who into the secret."

"Are you sure? We were hoping to surprise him."

"But not having his place burned down would probably be a better alternative. I'll speak to him and be there in 15 minutes." Dan hung up and looked at his father guiltily.

"What's going on Dan?" Rufus's eyebrows were still raised. He had a feeling he was not going to like where this was going, especially the comment about the fire.

"Promise you won't kill me?" At Rufus's look he hurried on quickly, "Serena and I have been noticing how down you have been lately and thought we'd throw a surprise party with a few close friends and family..."

"Hmmmm, and?"

"Well Serena offered to arrange it and she roped Lily into helping with food and, from the sound of it, it's not going very well. They need our help."

At the sound of Lily's name Rufus's eyes widened in surprise, "I appreciate the gesture but you need to really ask me about this sort of thing. I wondered why you were so determined to get me out of the loft." Rufus stood, "We'd better head back and see if we can fix this dinner."

* * *

They arrived that the entrance and started up the stairs. Halfway there Serena ran into them. "Thank god," she said with relief. She grabbed Dan's hand and started to tug him back down the stairs, "Hi Rufus," turning to Dan, "We have to go to the shop and grab more salad. Don't ask me why or how we managed to destroy that."

Rufus gazed after them bewildered. He sighed and headed up the stairs towards the loft. He unlocked the door and ducked in head in. Lily stood at the kitchen bench looking frustrated. Rufus had to smile; her apron was smeared with tomato paste and she had a dash on her check. Her hair was all messed up and he could tell she'd been running her hands through it multiple times. He thought that she looked gorgeous.

She glanced up, "Rufus, you're not meant to be there!"

"I was told by a birdie that there was serious risk of my place burning down." Rufus walked over to the counter. He could see that she was really exhausted.

"Well I'm really not a cook," she began, "But I'd hoped that I would be able to follow a recipe with no problems!"

Rufus laughed and came around the counter. He reached into the pantry and grabbed his apron. "So what's the recipe?"

Lily blushed slightly, "Well it's actually yours for your spaghetti sauce."

"Well that one takes special skills, you need to have a Humphrey in the kitchen to make it work." He gave her a big grin, "By the way you have a bit of sauce-" He indicated at his cheek.

"What here?" Lily reached up to the wrong cheek.

"No," Rufus moved close to her and wiped it off with his thumb. He wiped his hand on the tea towel and placed his hand back on her face, "I'm glad you're here Lil."

Lily's mouth went dry, "Me too," she managed to get out hoarsely. She could see the glint in his eye and then he started to lean into her. Lily paused for a moment in anticipation and then stepped back. "Rufus, the kids could be back any moment, and we need to talk before anything happens."

Rufus looked disappointed but shrugged it off. "That sounds good to me. Now let's see what's happening with this dinner."

They got into making the sauce and garlic bread. It was a sweet torture for both of them. Rufus would brush up against Lily and she would feel his heat radiate against her. Lily would grab things out of his hand and electricity would tingle through them. They were arousing themselves without even meaning to. Every now and then they would glance at each other. The tension was unbearable and they were both working through a haze of desire. Lily got distracted watching him out of the corner of her eye as he crushed up garlic for the bread. The next thing, "Oww." Lily managed to nick herself with the knife.

Rufus immediately stopped and grabbed her hand. Lily tried to take her hand back. "Let me have a look Lil," he said and she stopped tugging. He looked carefully at the little cut, there were a slight welling of blood at the cut but definitely nothing major. "It looks fine," he said and then , without warning, stuck her finger in his mouth and suckled. Lily gasped as the contact with his hot, wet mouth. She stared into his eyes as he continued to suck and then he pulled the finger out and took the next one into his mouth, nipping and sucking at it. Lily had turned her body to face him and had to place her hand on the counter for balance. She moaned at the contact. "Rufus, I.."

Rufus let go of her fingers and wrapped his hand around her waist, pulling her body against his. She felt how aroused he was making her and shuddered at the sensation. He bent down and started to gently bite the flesh along her collarbone. She ran her hands up his back, holding him in place tightly. Then reality sunk in. She was at Rufus's house expecting her daughter and his son to return home any moment. "Rufus we have to stop... oh... Rufus, Serena and Dan will be back any minute."

Rufus reluctantly let go of her, knowing she was right. "Right," He said roughly, causing a wave of desire to rush through her again.

Lily closed her eyes. "As much as I would like to continue this we have to stop. I can't do this."

Rufus gently kissed her on her lips, causing a whimper to escape from her throat. And then... well nothing, Rufus stepped away from her. "You're right Lil."

Lily cursed herself for stopping this. "We'll talk later tonight. I'll better go." She began to take off her apron.

"Wait you're not staying for dinner?" Rufus asked surprised.

"No I was just here to cook."

"This is supposed to be an event with my closest friends. You'd definitely qualify."

"Rufus... I don't think it would be wise. We seem to be unable to go more than 5 seconds in a room without wanting to have sex!" Lily ground out in frustration.

"Look I'll make an effort to back off. Please stay Lil." He begged.

Lily knew that she shouldn't have looked at him, he was gazing at her with those eyes. Unconsciously licking her lips, she stated, "Okay, I'll stay."

* * *

Lily was regretting this already. The guests had arrived and everyone was getting settled at the table for dinner. Somehow she'd ended up next to Rufus at the end of the table, and although a massive table, he kept brushing against her. Finally she couldn't stand it, "Would you please stop that." She hissed.

Rufus was surprised, "What?" He knew he was touching her but couldn't help it due to the number of people.

"Stop touching me!" She hissed again.

Rufus took a lot to anger but finally annoyance showed though. "Look Lil I am not touching you intentionally, if I was doing that then you'd know." Rufus then placed his hand on her knee, just below the hemline of her skirt, he then slowly brought his hand up, pulling the skirt up with him unbeknownst to anyone else on the table. Lily's stomach tightened and she reached down and grabbed his hand before he reached her panties.

"Rufus," She hissed loudly, Eric looked over at her curiously and Lily quickly moved her hand back up on top of the table, trying to look unaffected. Rufus however kept his hand there and continued his tortuous journey until he brushed against the fabric. He could feel the heat radiating through the fabric. Lily involuntary hissed and closed her eyes. Rufus smiled to himself, he loved to see her out of control. He bent over to her ear and whispered, "See that was obviously intentional," and then moved his hand away quickly.

Lily sat there in shock. She could feel the moisture pooling at her panties. She tried to shake away the hazy feeling and turned to speak with Vanessa about her films. Surreptitiously she reached her hand over and placed it on Rufus's thigh. She then quickly brushed against his cock and lightly squeezed before moving away. As long as he was being affected as she was she felt much better.

* * *

Lily's phone started ringing through desert. Both herself and Rufus glanced at the phone ; both saw Bart's name come up. Lily glanced quickly at Rufus then picked up the call, excusing herself from the table. She headed out the front door. Rufus heard her say, "Bart, how are you..." before the door shut behind her. He should have known that Bart would still be around. He'd just been avoiding asking Lily about him.

Ten minutes later she returned and quietly sat back in her chair without looking at Rufus. His heart sank. This was not good.

* * *

By 11pm all the guests had left. The kids had gone off to get ice-cream which Lily couldn't believe. After a meal like that she was going to have to fast for days to get back into shape. She helped to gather the desert dishes together and place them on a sink. "You are going to have to get a dishwasher Rufus." She said trying to lighten the mood. She knew that something was wrong, he hadn't spoken to her for the past hour.

"Just leave the dishes Lily."

She looked behind her and saw that he was sitting in his chair. She knew that they needed to talk but had hoped stupidly that he would forget. She walked over the two seater and sat down in the furthest spot away from him. Rufus looked over at Lily, ready for his heart to be broken, "What do you want Lil?"

"I... I honestly don't know." She refused to look at him.

"What's happening with you and Bart?"

"Nothing at the moment. He's waiting for me to make my decision about him."

"And what is your decision?" Rufus leaned forward.

"Let me ask you a question first. What do you define our relationship as? What do you want it to be?"

Rufus stood up and moved to the two seater. "I want you Lil, I have for the longest time."

Lily looked at him, "But what do you want in our relationship? Do you want marriage, do you want me for a good fuck? What do you want?"

Rufus felt confused, "I want you in whatever capacity to can have you."

Lily stood and looked down at him, "That's not good enough for me Rufus. I need something permanent. I don't want this, this drama. I want someone who wants to marry me and look after me."

"Lil," Rufus reached up and grabbed her hand. He tugged her back down on the seat and with one finger turned her face towards his, "I can't make guarantees but I can give you this. I love you and I know you are scared but we'll make it work somehow." He moved towards her and gently kissed her. Lily surprised him by responding back passionately. Before he knew it she was straddled over him and he had his hands all over her back , her thighs, her face. Lily had wrapped her hands through his hair. All he could hear was the sound of her heavy breathing in his ears. He ground against her and loved the way she moaned. His phone beeped. Lily started to unstraddle him.

He held his hands on her thighs and kept her in place whilst he reached over and checked his phone. It was a text message from Dan: We're heading back to the loft now. Do you guys want anything?. Rufus quickly messaged: No thanks, and turned his attention back to Lily.

"What's wrong?" She whispered at his grimace.

"They're on their way back now."

"Ohhh," Lily breathed out and climbed off of him. "I suppose we'll have to finish this later."

"What are we going to be finishing Lil? Are you able to give us a chance?" Rufus asked.

Lily felt like she was a teenager again. She glanced up coyly and whispered "Yes."

A massive grin split across Rufus's face. He wrapped his arms around her and they snuggled together in the couch watching TV until the kids got back, perfectly content.

* * *

Lily and Rufus separated apart when the kids arrived back home. Vanessa headed off home and Jenny, Eric, Serena and Dan decided to hang around and watch movies. The second they placed on a horror movie Rufus knew it was time to act. "Come one Lily, let's go watch the decent stuff!" He went over to the DVD rack and pulled out one of Lily's favourite movies. They headed off to his bedroom to watch. The kids were so engrossed in their slasher flick that they failed to realise where the parents were headed.

Lily giggled as they entered the bedroom. Rufus shut the door quietly, so not to let the kids notice. Lily came up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and deeply kissed him.

"Oh god Lil, I have been waiting for this." Rufus whispered kissing her back. "One sec." He disentangled himself from her and went over to the TV and DVD combo and inserted the disk. Lily in the meantime had taken off her heels and was settling on the bed. Rufus looked at her wearing a simple blue v-neck and her denim skirt. He felt he'd never seen anything more beautiful.

And with that he headed over to the bed, the sound of the movie starting as he wrapped his arms around the woman he loved and kissed her.

They were finally now starting a real relationship, not just an emotional affair.

The End.


End file.
